Cloud's Birthday Gift
by Master-Sephiroth
Summary: It's Cloud Strife's birthday, and he's getting a bigger present than he expected... CloudxSeph oneshot - gift fanfic for a good friend of mine. :3 Hope you enjoy it!


"Come on, Cloud! Come _on_!" Zack Fair was bouncing up and down by the bedside, trying to wake up his friend, but the spiky-headed blonde just rolled over, clutching his pillow.

"Five more minutes, Zack..." Cloud whined, his voice muffled by the pillow. Zack then started barking and running around the room like the hyperactive puppy he was. The blonde threw his pillow at him and sat up, rubbing his tired blue eyes. "Unnhhh... what?"

Zack grabbed the pillow and plumped it up, grinning. "Don't you know what _day_ it is today?" Cloud just blinked. The raven-haired SOLDIER shook his head. "Forgot your own birthday, huh Cloud?"

"Wha- Oh!" The blonde jumped out of bed, hastily grabbing his clothes and dressing. "Everyone will be waiting for me..." He groaned then. "I haven't had a shower, but no time!"

"No time indeed!" Zack clapped his hands. "C'mon!" Cloud finished dressing and ran a hand through his hair, heading out. The other man bounced behind him, making sure he headed to the 24th floor Gym in the Shinra Building.

When they got there, it was decorated for Cloud's birthday, but there was no-one there. Just a large gift-wrapped box. The blonde tilted his head. "Where is everyone? I can't really have a party with just you, Zack..."

"The party's later! But for now, I brought your main present!" Zack gestured to the box. Cloud stepped forward and took hold of the ribbon tied around it. He thought he heard a muffled noise coming from inside. Slowly he pulled the ribbon undone, but as he was about to remove the wrapping paper, the lid of the box burst open.

"_Surprise!_" Cloud fell onto his backside in shock and nearly shrieked. He looked up and saw that General Sephiroth Crescent had burst out from the box, not wearing a top. The blonde found himself gawking at those well-defined muscles, and from what he could tell, he wasn't wearing any bottoms either. His cheeks reddened a little but he didn't mind it.

"G-General Sephiroth, Sir!" Cloud hurriedly scrambled to his feet and saluted a little sloppily. Sephiroth chuckled softly.

"You don't need to salute today, Cloud. Isn't today your birthday?" The General grinned. The blonde nodded and smiled a little.

"I-it is, Sir! I... uh, I didn't think a Cadet's birthday would matter to the Silver General though..." He blushed.

"Yours does." Sephiroth slowly reached down into the box and pulled out a small wrapped gift. "Have another present." The blonde took the box from him, ripped off the wrapping paper and opened it. His eyes widened and he fell silent. After a brief moment he reached inside and pulled out a pair of black fluffy handcuffs, a large vibrator, a cock ring and a bottle of chocolate scented lube.

"O-oh... well, this is..." Cloud hadn't expected this at all. He'd had his dirty thoughts about the General but he hadn't expected Sephiroth to do _this_... "I-I mean, I like- uhh..." He babbled for a few moments, then finally blurted out "Yes, I want it!"

Meanwhile, the General had already been preparing. He'd kicked at one side of the box, making it collapse flat on the floor, revealing that the interior had been padded.

Zack, who'd stayed quiet most of the time and had stayed near the door, nodded to the two. "You want me to give you two some privacy?"

"If you don't mind." Sephiroth nodded at the black-haired SOLDIER. "Stay outside the door and keep watch. If anyone comes, knock three times on the door to warn us. If they try and get in, knock once, pause, knock twice. Understood?" Zack nodded and saluted, heading outside the door and standing with his back against it.

Cloud looked over at the collapsed box once Zack had left, noticing a loop at the top that was just big enough to fit the handcuffs through. He wondered what would happen as he slowly slipped off his clothes and sat down on the padded mattress, looking up at the General.

"Now for your main present..." Sephiroth purred the words and he sat beside Cloud, pulling the blonde in for a deep, hungry kiss. The younger man melted into it, kissing back eagerly and pressing close. Slowly the General shifted until Cloud was lying on the mattress, then he reached for the handcuffs and snapped one around the blonde's wrist, feeding the other through the loop before snapping it around his other wrist.

"Oh..." Cloud pulled at the handcuffs a little, watching with innocent blue eyes as Sephiroth picked up the vibrator and the bottle of lube, lubing the toy up. The smell of chocolate permeated the air and the blonde felt his eyes go hazy. "Mmm..."

"Smells good, doesn't it?" The General grinned as he slowly lifted one of Cloud's legs up, exposing his entrance and slowly pressing the toy inside. The blonde moaned and his back arched a little, then he yelped as the toy started to vibrate inside him. He tugged at the handcuffs, nodding quickly.

"I-I- ah!" Cloud felt the General's hot mouth around his cock, suckling eagerly. His eyes rolled and his back arched further. Sephiroth slowly reached for the cock ring, keeping it hidden in his hand and doing everything he could to bring the blonde as close to orgasm as possible, sucking on his cock and jabbing the vibrator right against his prostate.

Cloud felt the heat pooling low in his belly, precum leaking from his tip. "C-close..." Then Sephiroth snapped the ring in place. The blonde shrieked in pleasure-pain as his orgasm was denied. "Nnngh...!" It hurt but it felt so good... his mind was in a muddle even as Sephiroth slowly pulled off his cock and leaned up to kiss him firmly on the lips, tasting himself on the General's tongue. Slowly he broke the kiss to take a few breaths.

Sephiroth reached down and slowly eased the vibrator out, tossing it aside before pressing three fingers into the blonde's stretched entrance. "I know how much you fantasise about me, Cloud. I know you dreamed of something like this..."

The blonde whimpered. So much teasing... he wanted to feel his General deep inside him, as he'd imagined... "Please..." he begged, "please... I want your cock, Sir..."

"How much?" Sephiroth purred, slowly removing his fingers and leaving Cloud empty for a few brief moments.

"A-ah... I-I want it in me _now!_" Cloud whined, pulling at the handcuffs. "Please Sir, put your cock inside me!" Almost as if to tease the blonde further, Sephiroth straddled him, pressing the tip of his half-hard cock to the younger man's mouth.

"Suck." The General's voice was husky and commanding. Cloud instantly obeyed, parting his lips and sucking on the organ, slowly relaxing his throat. He took the older man in deeper, nearly choking as he took him almost fully in. He pulled up, paused, went back down, paused, repeating the action several times before he let it go, licking his swollen lips. Sephiroth moved down, leaning to kiss the blonde's chest as he positioned himself over the younger man's stretched entrance before slowly pressing inside him. Cloud moaned as he was stretched further, feeling fuller than when he'd had the vibrator inside him.

"So... full..." Cloud breathed the words, panting a little as he adjusted to the thick cock inside him. Sephiroth then began to move at a slow pace, keeping his rhythm gentle. The blonde whimpered slightly, a little smile forming on his face. This felt better than he'd imagined. He moved with the older man as much as he could despite his restraints.

"You feel so good..." Sephiroth picked up his rhythm, gently running his hands over the blonde's chest. "Must be a dream come true for you, hmm?" His hands moved down to spread Cloud's legs so he could deepen his invasion. The blonde moaned again and his breaths were quicker.

"F-faster... h-harder..." Cloud whimpered, arching his back up and wrapping his legs around Sephiroth's waist. His wishes were granted as he felt the pace change suddenly, crying out in pleasure as one particularly deep thrust slammed his prostate dead-on. "Ghh- right there!" In moments the General was pounding into him, each thrust aimed right at his sweet spot. Heat pooled low and Sephiroth slowly bent over to kiss the blonde, feeling him moan into it.

"Mm... do you want to come, Cloud?" The General's long fingers went down to the ring over the blonde's engorged cock, gently stroking the hardened flesh. Cloud whimpered and shuffled, feeling the heat scorching in his belly.

"Y-yes! Please, Sir!" He shuffled more, becoming increasingly frustrated. "I need to come...!"

"Then come for me..." Sephiroth quickly tugged the ring off and tossed it aside, pumping Cloud roughly even as he continued to pound into the younger man. The blonde practically screamed as he reached his climax, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body convulsing as he released forcefully over the both of them, panting heavily and moaning out the other's name. His hole clinched around the General's cock.

"Aah... _Cloud!_" The silverette growled as that clinching spurred on his own climax, his body shaking as he spilled his hot load deep inside the blonde. Slowly he pulled out and slumped beside Cloud, the two covered in sweat and cum. He reached up to undo the cuffs and took the blonde's wrists, gently blowing cool air on the slight chafing. Cloud curled up close to the General, his eyes slipping closed. "Mm... happy birthday." Sephiroth kissed the blonde's forehead, then he heard three knocks. He tensed a little and grabbed their clothes, dressing himself before helping the young man dress.

Knock, pause, knock knock. By the time Zack had given the second signal, the two were dressed just as the raven-haired SOLDIER walked in.

"Who tried to come in?" The General strode past Zack a little shakily and peered out of the room. He didn't see anyone, but he heard a little snicker.

"Yer, m'gonna sell th' tape o' what's been goin' on in tha' room Zack's been guardin' fer a fuckin' mint. M'gonna be rich wi' this one!"

Sephiroth clenched his fist. "_Kunsel!_"


End file.
